Vanilla Essence
by Anyareeda
Summary: Shimura Yuuri tidak habis berpikir, kalau berteman dengan lawan jenis seusianya ternyata tidak melibatkan pertumpahan darah seperti di drama dan novel yang ia baca, melainkan dipenuhi dengan wangi vanilla. Tidak, DIBANJIRI dengan wangi vanilla. (Slow Burn)
1. Chapter 1

Beberapa tetes ekstrak vanilla Yuuri masukkan ke dalam adonan kue, cukup untuk memberi aroma nikmat yang menggugah selera yang pastinya menggoda indra penciuman siapapun yang menghirup wanginya. Ia lalu menyalakan kembali mixer pada kecepatan medium untuk beberapa saat sebelum menuangkan adonan ke loyang alumunium bundar.

Vanilla cake, resep sederhana yang menjadi favoritnya dikala libur tiba dan yang pastinya menjadi teman yang pas untuk minum teh hangat. Teksturnya yang lembut serta ringan, ditambah dengan krim _browned-butter glaze_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir, memberinya rasa kacang yang gurih nan nikmat.

Senyuman simpul terlukis pada bibir mungilnya ketika ia memasukkan adonan ke dalam oven yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dahulu, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kuenya ini. Ia juga berpikir untuk memberikan tetangganya satu atau dua slice sebagai tanda terimakasih atas bantuan mereka selama ini, mengingat ia juga baru-baru ini pindah ke apartemen di daerah sini.

 _"Mungkin dengan tambahan hidangan kecil lainnya mereka tidak keberatan."_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat chocolate cookiesebagai tambahannya, selain bahan-bahannya yang selalu siap sedia dalam pantry, proses pembuatannya juga tidak rumit. Rasa bahagianya kembali membuncah ketika ia mempersiapkan alat dan bahan yang diperlulan, bisa dibilang membuat kua adalah adiksi Shimura Yuuri.

"Yosh!" ujar Yuuri kepada diri sendiri, dengan tangan berbalur tepung terigu ia memulai proses yang paling disukainya.

-/-

"Permisi!" bunyi gemelatuk ketukan pintu beriringan dengan panggilan Yuuri, tangan kirinya penuh memegang tas kertas besar berisi kue-kue yang ingin ia beri sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap sibuk bertemu dengan permukaan pintu. Beberapa detik setelahnya baru terdengar seruan dari dalam, suaranya halus namun terdengar sedikit serak.

Yuuri tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika seorang pria bersurai biru dengan masker mulut toska seperti yang dipakai di RS di keluar dari balik pintu. Ia sempat berpikir kalau dirinya mengetuk rumah yang salah, karena setahunya keluarga yang tinggal di sini tidak ada yang berambut baby blue seperti yang ia lihat di depannya. Tetapi setelah memastikan dua kali kalau pintu yang ia ketuk memang benar kediaman Kuroko, ekspresinya kembali menjadi normal, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anooo..." suara lembut kembali terdengar, membuat Yuuri keluar dari lamunannya.

"I-iya?" pekik Yuuri terbata, wajahnya merah padam seketika saat menyadari suaranya menukik seperti tikus kejepit.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" lanjut pria tadi, masih dengan ekspresi datar sarat emosi, mata birunya menatap lurus iris almond Yuuri.

Mata Yuuri membulat, mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' saking kagumnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang dengan rambut dan mata biru seperti orang di depannya ini. _''Biru sekali...''_

"A...ah! Maaf..." tangannya kanannya merogoh makanan di kantong kertas, "Nama saya Shimura Yuuri dari apartemen 5/50, salam kenal!" ia menyodorkan makanan kecil yang ia buat kepadanya, senyuman simpul tertanam pada bibirnya. "Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, semoga anda menyukainya..."

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal juga Shimura-san. Terimakasih atas kuenya." Kuroko meraih kue tersebut, secara tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan dan membuat rona merah kembali bermekaran di pipi Yuuri.

"Eto...yang di boks plastik putih isinya vanilla cake-" alis Kuroko terangkat untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali datar seperti semula, "-kalau yang di plastik pita ungu chocolate cookie." Jelas Yuuri dengan semangat.

"a... Terimakasih banyak ya, Shimura-san." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya sedikit, tangan kanannya langsung mengepal di depan mulutnya ketika batuk kembali keluar.

"Tidak, seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih!" balas Yuuri membungkukkan badan. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Kuroko-san." ekspresi Yuuri melembut, "Saya ke sebelah ya, selamat tinggal.."

" _mmn Sayonara,"_

-/-

Kedua kalinya Yuuri bertemu dengan Tetsuya, terjadi beberapa bulan setelahnya. Yuuri yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskul memasaknya di SMA SAKURA - SMA swasta khusus putri - memutuskan untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malamnya di _convenience store_ terdekat.

"kare... Miso... Karaage... Oyakodon... " gumam Yuuri sambil melihat-lihat bahan masakan di bagian kulkas. Daging ayam, sapi, dan babi yang segar berjajar rapi dalam rak, label diskon tertera pada beberapa daging di sana. Matanya kini tertuju pada sayuran segar yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Nabe? " ucapnya kepada diri sendiri, memang pada malam itu suhu udara terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan biasanya, musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba. Yuuri sangat menyukai musim dingin, memikirkannya membuat Yuuri senang seperti anak kecil yang diberikan hadiah natal. Dengan anggukan kecil Yuuri membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, dalam hitungan menit tas belanjanya penuh.

Ketika Yuuri ingin membayar belanjaannya, ia melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut tidak asing sedang berdiri di depan _display case_ kue. Ia memegang dua bungkus slice kue vanila dengan ekspresi datar, membolak-balikkan bungkus yang ia pegang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Menarik nafas, Yuuri menghampiri Tetsuya. " _Konbawa_ , Kuroko-san. " sapa Yuuri, mata almondnya bersinar dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan kue yang membuat tetangganya terpikat seperti itu.

" _Konbawa_ , Shimura-san." balas Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, kini perhatiannya beralih ke gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu di sampingnya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam SMA, tangannya penuh memegang barang belanjaan.

Yuuri tersenyum simpul, menunjukkan lesung pipi kecil yang menghiasi, "Sedang belanja apa?" ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebiasannya dari kecil setiap kali ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

Tetsuya menaruh kembali kue di tangannya ke _display case_ , "Vanilla cake..." gumamnya pelan. "Kue vanila yang waktu itu diberi oleh Shimura-san sangat enak, aku berpikiran untuk membelinya."

"A...a... Terimakasih" kini wajah Yuuri merah padam, "Aku membuatnya sendiri, mungkin kalau Kuroko-san menginginkannya aku bisa membuatnya kembali." tawarnya sambil terkekeh pelan, uap panas keluar dari telinganya.

Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Pikirannya kembali pada kue manis dengan tekstur lembut, bagaimana kue itu seolah-olah meleleh dalam lidahnya, menghembuskan jutaan rasa yang membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi semuanya ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam, ia tidak mungkin merepotkan tetangganya akan keinginan egoisnya seorang. "Tidak usah Shimura-san, takutnya merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan kok, Kuroko-san!" balas Yuuri masih tersipu malu, "Justru aku senang karena anda menyukainya." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang lebih mirip kepiting rebus ketimbang manusia normal pada saat ini.

Yuuri teringat dengan madeleine yang ia buat saat ekskul tadi, ia menaruh belanjaannya di lantai dan membuka tasnya, mengambil plastik berwarna biru pastel dengan tulisan 'Klub Memasak' di pojok plastik, lengkap demgan logo SMA Sakura. "Madeleine buat Kuroko-san, ini mungkin bukan kue vanila, tapi dijamin enak!"

" _arigatou,_ Shimura-san..."

"Un! _Douitashimasu._ Kue ini sangat cocok kalau disajikan bersamah teh hangat, aroma citrus yang diperoleh dari lemon tidak membuat kue ini asam, melainkan menambah kenikmatan yang diperoleh saat memakannya-" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Yuuri.

"-kue ini juga sangat lezat saat dimakan selagi hangat, jadi saya sarankan dimakan secepatnya. Oh iya, mungkin banyak yang mengira kalau madeliene sejenis cookie, namun sebenarnya madeleine merupakan butter cake kecil! " Yuuri mengucapkannya dengan semangat, gestur tangannya yang bergerak-gerak menunjukkan antusiasmenya yang tinggi. Melupakan kalau dirinya sedang berada di tempat umum.l

Ekspresi Tetsuya melembut, baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyukai memasak seperti dirinya. Mata Yuuri bersinar tanpa beban, tanpa sadar membuat ujung bibir Tetsuya menukik ke atas, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tetsuya seperti melihat sahabatnya dalam diri Yuuri, kecintaan tanpa batas yang meluap-luap, seperti api membara yang bersinar terang benderang dalam gelapnya malam, tanpa disadari menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan kharisma tersendiri. Setidaknya itulah diri sahabatnya yang dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Yuuri-mulai menyadari tatapan pengunjung _convenience store_ di sekitarnya-diam kaku di tempat ia berdiri, semua rasa percaya dirinya hilang seketika. Dengan tatapan meminta maaf ia beralih ke Tetsuya, "Maaf kalau aku menyebalkan, Kuroko-san." Yuuri membungkukkan badan, "Saya... Selalu bersemangat setiap kali berbicara tentang kue..." lanjutnya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, surai biru ikut bergerak layaknya iklan shampoo ternama, dalam hati Yuuri ingin mengusap-usap surainya itu. Mungkin akan terasa seperti mengusap donba atauvalpaca yang berbulu lembut, "Tidak apa, saya terhibur."

"Uhhh..." Yuuri mengambil barang belanjaannya di lantai, "Kalau begitu, saya ke kasir dulu ya, Kuroko-san..." Tapi belum sempat ia memutarkan badan, tangan besar nan hangat menyentuh bahu Yuuri, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya segera.

" _Chotto mate kudasai,_ Shimura-san. Biarkan saya membawa barang belanjaan Shimura-san ke apartemen, setidaknya dengan begini saya dapat membalas kebaikan Shimura-san."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kuroko-san! Saya bisa kok, walaupun saya bertubuh kecil saya dapat mengocok adonan kue dengan manual." balasnya dengan bangga, Yuuri menunjukkan otot bicep dan tricepsny yang hampir tidak ada. Hal ini membuat Tetsuya menahan tawanya.

"Saya memaksa, Shimura-san. " Tanpa menunggu balasan Yuuri, Tetsuya mengambil barang belanjaan dari tangan Yuuri dan membawanya ke kasir. Memang benar kata Yuuri, walaupun badannya kecil ia dapat membawa belanjaan berat tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka habiskan dalam diam, Yuuri yang terlalu sibuk mengatur dentuman di dadanya dan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar.

Ini kali pertamanya Yuuri berjalan pulang malam-malam sendirian dengan seorang lelaki yang bukan anggota keluarganya, menghabiskan SD hingga SMA di sekolah khusus putri membuatnya jarang berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis yang seumuruan dengannya. Bahkan ia dapat menghitung menggunakan jari berapa teman lelakinya.

Tetsuya, merasakan rasa canggung yang keluar dari Yuuri, berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Ia menengok ke arah Yuuri, kulit putih gading Yuuri terlihat semakin indah dibawah lampu jalan, membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka Jepang. "Shimura-san"

" _ha-hai!"_

Tapi Tetsuya juga bisa dibilang bukan ahlinya dalam urusan bercakap-cakap, ia tidak tahu topik apa yang pas untuk dibicarakan ke gadis seumurannya. Menghabiskan masa hidupnya dengan monster basket - baik pria maupun wanita- membuatnya 'buta' akan trend anak muda yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itulah Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membicarakan mengenai bidang yang paling dikuasainya-

"Minggu depan tim kami akan mengikuti lomba Basket di 'Winter Cup'."

-yakni tentang basket.

"Wah, semangat Kuroko-san!" Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, dia kagum dengan semua orang yang jago berolahraga. "Saya tidak bisa bermain basket, terakhir kali saya berusaha shooting, bolanya mental ke tempat penonton." curhat Yuuri.

"Ah... Saya ingin menonton kalian bermain basket, pasti keren sekali..." lanjut Yuuri.

"Kalau Shimura-san ingin nonton datang saja, GORnya terbuka untuk umum kok." tawar Tetsuya, "Saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam bermain basket, namun teman saya yang bernama Kagami ahlinya."

 _"hontou?!_ Yaay!" kali ini ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, berpose 'banzai' dengan keceriannya yang meluap-luap, melupakan rasa canggungnya dalam sekejap.

Ternyata berteman dengan cowok tidak semengerikan yang ia kira, drama serta novel yang ia baca selalu menceritakan kisah cowo remaja yang penuh dengan peetumpahan darah dan kegiatan ekstrim. Mungkin ini saatnya ia beralih genre bacaan.

Yuuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Saya yakin Kuroko-san dapat mengalahkan pemain NBA sekalipun!" ucap Yuuri, "Oh iya, berarti kita harus bertukar ID Lein."

"Yu-ri-shi-ma" eja Yuuri, mendekatkan smartphone dengan casing anak ayamnya ke smartphone hitam polos milik Tetsuya. Smartphonenya berdering sekali dan menampilkan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dengn foto anjing Husky di bagian rekomendasi teman.

"Terimkasih Kuroko-san!"

"Sama-sama, Shimura-san."

"Yuuri, teman-temanku memanggilku Yuuri."

Tetsuya hanya memandang Yuuri dengan polosnya, mata melebar beberapa centi "A..aa..Shimura-san"

"Setidaknya hilangkan suffix nya, Shimura-san itu bapakku." protes Yuuri.

"..."

"Yu-u-ri, _ne?"_

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafas, "Baiklah, Yuuri-chan."

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam malam itu wajah Yuuri merah padam, "Ch-cha-chan?!" ucapnya terbata. Sungguh, berbicara dengan pemuda ini tidak baik bagi jantungnya.

..

 **A/N**

 **Pada chapter ini mereka menggunakan keigo (bahasa Jepang formal) dalam percakapan mereka. Tapi, karena Deeranya bingung cara mengaplikasikannya dalam Bahasa Indonesia, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan 'saya-anda' dalan percakapan mereka.**

 **Belum lagi Tetsuya yang terlalu formal, sepertinya butuh waktu lama sebelum dia merubah cara berbicara mereka menjadi lebih santai, mereka butuh bantuan Taiga-isme dalam dosis tinggi.**

 **Deeranya juga berpikiran untuk merubah kata 'aku' dalam percakapan Taiga menjadi 'Gue', selain sesuai dengan karakter seorang Kagami Taiga, hal ini juga dilakukan agar pembaca dapat membedakan setiap individu dalan ff ini menggunakan pembetulan kecil kayak tadi.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Xoxo**


	2. C'est très bon

• **•**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **C'est très bon**

-/-

Hembusan angin hangat oleh pengering rambut menjadi suara satu-satunya dalam heningnya kamar Yuuri, walaupun rambut yang bersangkutan sudan kering dan mengembang seperti adonan kue, Yuuri tanpa sadar tetap mengarahkan pengering rambut berwarna merah maroon dengan gambar piyo itu ke rambutnya.

Piyama kuning mustard yang ia kenakan tanpa mengancingi bagian depannya dibiarkan begitu saja terkena udara.

Bisa dibilang Yuuri dalam keadaan setengah sadar, pikirannya mulai dari masuk rumah, makan malam, mandi, dan kini mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur, terbang di atas awan. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ia mempunyai teman laki-laki di apartemen barunya, bisa dibayangkan betapa terkejutnya keluarga Yuuri nanti saat mereka mengetahuinya. Terutama kakaknya yang pertama.

Yuuri menghela nafas, ia matikan dan taruh pengering rambutnya di laci mahogany bercat putih. Tidak mempedulikan bentuk rambutnya yang dapat membuat hairdresser menangis jejeritan. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengancingi piyamanya.

Iya, terutama Ayato- _niisama._ Memikirkan namanya saja mampu membuat kepala Yuuri cenat cenut kesakitan, nggak salah kalau orang bilang Ayato sebagai dalang dari minimnya teman lelaki Yuuri.

'Kenapa Ayato- _niisama_ tidak normal sih, padahal kakak yang lain seperti Sumire- _neesama_ , Aiko- _neesama_ , dan Rui- _neesama_ mendukung ku untuk berteman dengan lawan jenis!' pekik Yuuri dalam hati, dia melupakan sebuah fakta kalau Ayato satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam keluarga Shimura.

Dan entah kenapa Ayato tidak mengangap Sumire, Aiko, dan Rui sebagai perempuan. "Kamu tidak lihat kakak-kakak kita? Mereka seorang monster, Yuu-tan!" ujar Ayato pada suatu hari, tangannya mengepang rambut Yuuri kecil dengan cekatan."

Yuuri kecil memiringkan kepalanya, "Uee? _Oneetama_ monstel? " ucapnya dengan polos.

"Iya, Yuu- _tan,_ oleh karena itu kalau sudah besar nanti jangan menjadi seperti mereka!" Ayato mengelus-elus rambut Yuuri.

" _demo.. Oneetama wa kire mon! Monstel wa kire ja nai mon! "_ (tapi kakak cantik kok! Monster kan nggak cantik!), sergah Yuuri dengan keras kepala, ia menggembungkan pipi bakpaonya hingga lebih gede lagi.

"Yuu-tan, mereka itu monster berkulit manusia! Mungkin kamu masih kecil jadi tidak mengetahuinya, kalau malam-malam mereka makan manusia! " lanjut Ayato menggunakan nada serba tahu yang kerap ia gunakan saat berbicara ke Yuuri, telunjuknya ke atas seperti guru yang mengajari murid.

Mata Yuuri mukai berkaca-kaca, " _uso mon! " (_ bohong!)

"Sayangnya itu sebuah kenyataan... Maaf _niitama_ udah jujur kepada mu. "

" _Oneetama! "_ kaki kecil Yuuri membawanya lari ke arah belakang Ayato, dimana ketiga kakanya muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah mereka seperti menggunakan topeng Noh (cek gugel!) saat melihat ke adik laki-laki satu-satunya.

"GEH! "

Tiga benjolan kecil dapat terlihat muncul dari kepala Ayato secara bersamaan.

Yuuri menghelakan nafas, mengingat kejadian itu membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

Kini dalam pikirannya Yuuri membuat trik-trik agar kakak yang over-sayang kepada dirinya agar tidak mengetahui hal ini. Atau nggak, tahu tapi tidak bereaksi negatif terhadap berita ini. Kalau dalam daftar trik-trik ini ada yang terbilang eksentrik dan masuk dalam kategori 'mustahil', yah... Mari kita berharap agar Yuuri tidak kebanyakan baca manga.

Tepat sebelum ia memikirkan trik ke 23-nya (yang isinya : memanggil alien untuk menculik kakaknya), smartphone Yuuri mengeluarkan jingle pendek sambil bergetar, ia segera berdiri dari bean bag kuning mustard yang ia duduki dan merogoh tas selempang peach berbahan kulit miliknya.

Pipinya langsung merona ketika melihat layar smartphonenya, ia senang bukan main!

 **LEIN MESSAGE (1)**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: Konbanwa, Yuuri-chan. terimakasih atas kuenya.**

Yuuri tersenyum ketika Kuroko mengirimkan stiker anjing Husky yang sedang menggerakkan ekornya. Ia tempel jari telunjuknya di tempat fingerprint untuk membuka kunci smartphonenya dan bergegas untuk membalasnya.

 **Shimura Yuuri: Seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih, Kuroko-san. Sudah direpotin bawain belanjaan sampai ke pintu depan.**

 **Shimura Yuuri: ((stiker panda lagi dogeza))**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: Nggak apa-apa kok :)**

Tanpa sadar Yuuri sudah chattingan dengan Tetsuya hingga larut malam, percakapan mereka terus berlanjut. Mulai dari ngebicarain kue ( yang didominasi oleh Yuuri), basket, teman satu tim Tetsuya, Nigou, hingga hal-hal lainnya.

Pipi Yuuri sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum setiap kali Tetsuya menceritakan kejadian unik tim klubnya.

Esok harinya Yuuri ke sekolah dengan kantung mata di wajah.

((di saat yang bersamaan Ayato merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, "Yuu-chan? " bisiknya sambil menoleh ke jendela. Insting hewaninya sungguh mengerikan))

-/-

Taiga untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini dapat merasakan otot kepalanya mengeras, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk menghapus papan tulis kapur yang sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan miliknya, setelah itu ia juga harus membawa buku tugas anak sekelas ke ruang guru. Perlu dicatat kalau setiap bukunya lebih mirip kamus bahasa dibandingkan buku tugas.

Yap, dia kena hukuman dari Ooyama-sensei, guru super killer pada pelajaran Kimia.

Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan menghapus papan tulis, akibat tinggi dan postur badannya ia dapat membersihkan papan dalam sekejap. Ia juga tidak keberatan ngebawain buku ke ruang guru, toh Taiga sering disuruh-suruh oleh keluarganya seperti kuli bangunan.

Yang membuat ia keberatan? Manusia di sebelah kirinya tidak mendapat hukuman. Manusia berambut baby blue yang hawa keberadaannya mengalahkan hantu sekalipun.

Padahal Tetsuya lebih pulas tidurnya dibandinkan Taiga, ia bahkan dapat melihat cap bekas tidur di pipinya!

"Kagami-kun" Tangan kecil dan bertulang (walaupun hampir semua tangan terlihat kecil bagi Taiga) menepuk bagian kanan atas punggungnya.

"ARGHHH! SEJAK KAPAN ELO-KA-KAMU DI SANA?!" Ia yakin kalau Tetsuya ada di sebelah kirinya, bukan kanan!

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, begitulah cara mereka memulai percakapan.

" _Doumo,_ Kagami-kun" sapa Tetsuya dengan wajah polos-tapi-dalam-hati-menertawakan miliknya, matanya mengerling dengan sinar aneh yang selama ini tidak ia miliki, "Istirahat nanti kita dipanggil Riko-san di ruang klub."

"oh... Oke"

"Dan sebaiknya Kagami-kun berhenti menyiksa papan tulis kelas kita, aku yakin dana klub sekalipun tidak dapat membayar amarah Wali Kelas kita" Lanjut Tetsuya masih dengan wajah polos-tapi-dalam-hati-menertawakan.

Taiga mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang tajam dan sering membuat orang (terutama perempuan) ketakutan dari Tetsuya, ke korban kekerasan yang ia lakukan, yaitu papan tulis kapur. Ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat lengkungan kecil yang terbentuk.

Dan seperti biasanya lagi, Tetsuya 'menghilang' saat Taiga menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan, siapa yang bertindak keji hingga membuat BB-chuan (Black Board-chan, wali kelas mereka memang aneh) terluka, akan dihujani tatapan membunuh milik Taiga hingga mata pelajaran selesai. Lambat laun lengkungan kecil tersebut menjadi salah satu misteri di Seirin.

(Kutipan dari Klub Pers: "DENDAM ARWAH MURID GENTAYANGAN MEMBUAT KERUSAKAN PADA KELAS!" lengkap dengan foto lengkungan papan tulis kapur tersebut.

Kutipan dari murid kelas kejadian : "Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini, waktu HT-san membicarakannya ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh seharian, perutnya mual, dalam perjalanan ke rumah dikejar anjing, dan esoknya ia harus remedial 4 mata pelajaran! "

Kutipan dari murid kelas 10-2 yang dengar ceritanya dari 10-6 yang teman sodaranya merupakan teman dari murid kelas kejadian : " -Terus ada pisau berterbangan tanpa sebab, menghujani Ooyama-sensei hingga membuat kepalanya pitak! Gunung Fuji meletus! Udah gitu-" )

Taiga menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok ketika membaca artikel tersebut.

-/-

Iris emas Natsuno Hana memperhatikan kelakuan sahabatnya, Shimura Yuuri, seperti burung hantu (Minus memutar leher sejauh 360 derajat).

Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sodaranya sendiri ini berperilaku aneh mulai pagi tadi. Ketika Hana menanyakan hal ini ke Yuuri, ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "He he he, tidak apa-apa kok, Hana-chan! Cuman kurang tidur aja~" dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Hal itu sih sudah ia tebak, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak dapat melihat kantung mata yang bertengger di wajah Yuuri. Kalau ia secara tidak langsung mengatakan 86.7% populasi sekolahnya merupakan orang bodoh, hiraukan saja.

Yuuri, merasa risih oleh tatapan Hana dari awal ia masuk ke kelas hingga saat ini, mencuri-curi lirikan ke arah sahabatnya. "Hana-chan?" pekiknya, tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menaruh adonan kering ke adonan basah secara perlahan berhenti sejenak.

Mata Hana semakin menyipit, "Biar aku tebak... Hmmm... Masalah cowo? " ucapnya asal sambil menunjuk wajah Yuuri.

Klotang!

Adonan keringnya langsung tumpah semua ke adonan basah, mangkok besi yang Yuuri gunakan juga ikut tercampur di dalamnya, wajahnya memerah seperti cherry.

" _ehhh?! Usoo!"_

 _"Na-chan shhh shhh! "_

Akhirnya, setelah bersahabat dari TK hingga SMA Yuuri memiliki pacar! Senyuman merekah di wajah Hana, ia ikut bahagia atas berita ini. Hana mendekatkan badannya ke Yuuri, kini iris emasnya berkerlap-kerlip dengan rasa penasaran dan jahil.

"Jadi, siapa pria beruntung itu? Imani-san? Kanzawa-kun? AHHH jangan bilang... Watanabe-sensei?! " tanya Hana setengah berbisik ke arah Yuuri, yang notabene merupakan primadona SMA Sakura (walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak mengetahui hal ini) dan pastinya memiliki segudang fans di luar sana.

Hana terbelakak dan bingung ketika melihat gunung cokelat yang terbentuk di meja Yuuri setiap kali valentine tiba, peraturan SMA Sakura bisa dibilang super ketat, di sana jelas-jelas tertulis kalau 'pria selain anggota sekolah (guru, TU, petugas kebersihan, penjaga kantin, satpam) dan keluarga siswi, dilarang memasuki area sekolah saat hari-hari biasa, kecuali saat acara sekolah'. Gimana caranya mereka masuk? Ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

Yuuri terlihat bingung, ia miringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit. "Heee? Kuroko Tetsuya... San...? " ucapnya dengan tidak yakin. Ia sedang berusaha menolong adonan kuenya. Dengam cekatan ia angkat mangkok besi miliknya dan membersihkan bagian yang terkena adonan basah

Hana ingin berteriak girang , Yuuri mempunyai pacar! "ehhh, kenapa aku tidak mengetahui namanya? Dia SMA dimana? "

Yuuri mengocok adonan kuenya secara manual, sesekali menggunakan spatula agar tidak terlalu banyak udara yang terperangkap di adonannya, "Euh.. SMA Seirin deket Amanchou. Aku juga baru kenal dia baru-baru ini, kok! Baru saja kemarin kita chattingan. "

Kini Hana curiga, jangan-jangan Yuuri dimainin sama cowok hidung belang yang tidak tahu diri?! " _Ne,_ Yu-chan, apa sebaiknya kamu mengenal Kuroko-san lebih jauh terlebih dahulu sebelum pacaran dengannya? "

"EHHHHHH?! PA-P-PACARAN?!" kini wajah Yuuri lebih mirip lobster rebus tepat dengan uap yang keluar dari telinganya, mata almondnya melebar seperti kijang. Bunyi klontang! Untuk kedua kalinya sukses membuat apron Yuuri dan Hana berlumur adonan kue.

Suara tarikan nafas yang tajam beserta bisikan-bisikan dapat terdengar dari belakang, salah satu fans club Yuuri terlihat pucat. Hana menghiraukan mereka.

"Kita cuman temanan! " ujar Yuuri setengah berteriak, kedua tangannya yang kecipratan adonan memegang kanan kiri pundak Hana dan menguncang-guncangkannya. Jangan salah, walaupun badannya mirip muchkin cat, Yuuri memiliki tenaga seperti macan. Ya, seseram-seramnya macan yang sedang malu hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah.

" _mou!"_ Yuuri berhenti membuat otak Hana menjadi telur orak-arik dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

Hana dapat mendengar bunyi kamera dari meja samping mereka dan memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Ia juga menghiraukan suara bisikkan 'Yuuri-sama, kawaii! ' dari sekeliling mereka .

"Waktu itu aku cerita kan, kalau aku memutuskan buat tinggal sendiri biar deket sama sekolahan. Kuroko-san itu tetanggaku! Dia kemarin ngebantuin aku" ucap Yuuri, warna wajahnya mulai kembali normal.

Hana meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di dagu, dan tangan kirinya di dada. "Uhuuh... Terus? "

"ya.. Yaaa kita tukeran id Lein gitu" lanjut Yuuri, menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil tersipu malu

"Laluu... Chattingan sampai malam dan lupa tidur? "

"Hehehe, I-iya" kekeh Yuuri, malu.

Hana memeluk Yuuri dengan erat, YUURI CHATTINGAN SAMA COWO HINGGA LARUT MALAM! Ia merasa seperti melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa, tanpa sadar ia menitikan air mata. "Selamat ya, Yuu-chan! Kamu sudah gede sekarang nak, Mamah bangga! "

"Na-chan... "

"Terus Imani-san, Kanzawa-kun, dan Watanabe-sensei gimana? " bisik Hana di telinga Yuuri.

" _mou!_ Imani-san teman kakakku, kita cuman ketemu sekali doang. Kanzawa-kun sering sih ngirim Lein... Tapi selalu kekubur sama chat-chat yang lain. Ia juga sering salah ngirim stiker, entah kenapa smartphonenya selalu mengirimkan stiker... _Ch-chuu..._ Setiap kali ia nyapa- _"_

 _"_ Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepalanya saat bertemu dengannya." Potong Hana kesal.

"he? "

"Lanjutkan"

"Kalau Watanabe-sensei sering nyapa aku waktu pas-pasan di sekolah, beliau juga sering aku repotin waktu ada anak kelas atau anak klub masak yang terluka... Ya... Waktu valentine aku kasih Bûche de Noël (Yule Log) sebagai tanda terimakasih."

"Woi, itu harusnya dikasih saat Christmas..." Yuuri diberi tatalan deadpan oleh Hana.

BRAK!

Pintu geser klub masak terbuka lebar, dengan santainya Instruktur masak kali ini, Taki-san, melanglah masuk. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana fudge cakenya? Sudah siap untuk dimasukkan ke oven belum?"

Hana sama Yuuri tatap-tatapan, secara bersamaan keduanya memperhatikan pekerjaan masing-masing. Yuuri yang penuh dengan adonan pada meja dan apronnya, bahkan bentuknya sudah tidak jelas lagi, dan Hana yang bahkan belum memcampur adonan kering dengan adonan basah.

Gawat!

-/-

Jujur, Tetsuya nggak tahu harus ngelakuin apa saat teman satu klubnya memperhatikan bingkisan biru pastel yang ia pegang dan dirinya secara bergantian, ia dapat mendengar tangisan buaya Koganei Shinji dan yang lainnya ketika mereka mendengar asal bingkisannya dari mana.

Awalnya mereka lagi melakukan rutinitas yang didesain oleh iblis bernama Aida Riko. Lari keliling lapangan, lari sprint, lari miring, lari sambil mengangkat kaki, lari kebelakang, push up, sit up, plank, latihan dribble, makan api, berdiri di atas bola, main unicycle, dandan seperti badut.

Intinya, melakukan rutinitas yang dapat membuat seluruh badanmu sakit, menjerit, bertanya kepada dunia kenapa ini terjadi kepada dirimu, dan berpikir memanggil dukun untuk mengeluarkan setan yang merasuki tubuh pelatih mu itu.

Tiupan peluit dan pemberitahuan kalau liatihannya sudah selesai seperti berita bahagia yang dikumandangkan dari surga. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri dan meluruskan kaki. Riko kini terlihat seperti malaikat saat dia membagikan minuman isotonic (sports drink) dan handuk kecil ke setiap member.

Dalam hatinya mereka berharap kalau Riko tidak mencampurkan sesuatu kedalam minuman mereka. ((mereka masih sedikit trauma))

Di tengah-tengah erangan kecapaian tersebut, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya (yang kini lebih terasa seperti jeli) ke tempat duduk, membuka tas olahraga hitamnya dengan gemeteran dan menemukan elixir dalam hidupnya. Kue madeleine dari Yuuri .

Ia kemarin baru memakan satu biji sebelum memutuskan untuk memakannya secara perlahan. Rasanya luar biasa, ia tidak pernah makan kue seenak ini, wangi citrus dan vanilla yang membentuk harmoni seolah-olah membawanya ke musim semi di Perancis. Padahal ia belum pernah ke Perancis.

Akhirnya, dari 13 kue madeleine hangat buatan Yuuri, ia hanya memakan 5 buah dan sisanya ia simpan untuk besok. Memang rasa dan tektur kuenya sudah berubah, kini lebih rapuh saat disentuh dan yang pastinya aromanya tidak senikmat saat masih hangat. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya begitu enak .

Mungkin karena terlalu menikmati kue madeleinenya, Tetsuya jadi lebih mudah untuk dilihat. Hawa keberadaannya kini lebih mirip semut ketimbang hantu, meskipun masih tetap berada di bawah standar, anggota klub basket Seirin yang sudah terbiasa dengan hawa hantunya dapan menemukan Tetsuya dengan mudah.

"Kuroko... Tersenyum?!" teriak Hyuuga Junpei yang sedari tadi sibuk menegak habis minuman isotonicnya, kacamata berframe kotak yang ia kenakan turun ke hidung saking kagetnya. Semua mata langsung mengarah ke Tetsuya.

Furihata Kouki tidak kalah kagetnya, ia menunjuk bingkisan berwarna biru yang Tetsuya pegang dengan protektif, desainnya yang feminin dan imut tidak luput dari matanya. "Dia memakan sesuatu! "

Karena kepo, Fukuda Hiroshi, Koganei Shinji, dan Kawahara Koichi langsunh mengerubungi Tetsuya, rasa capek mereka entah kenapa hilang dalam waktu singkat. Rasa penasaran mereka mengalahkan segalanya.

Taiga tadinya tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini, ia lanjut latihan shooting dan dribble di lapangan setelah menghabiskan minumannya tanpa henti seperti memiliki tenaga nuklir dalam tubuhnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia penasaran juga. Hal yang serupa terjadi pada anggota lainnya.

"AAH! KLUB MEMASAK SMA SAKURA! " semua mata melebar saat mendengarnya, alis terangkat tanda takjub dan tidak percaya.

SMA yang dikabarkan penuh dengan wanita elit yang cantik seperti model, setiap sudutnya dipenuhi bunga-bunga, kantin mirip restoran bertanda michelin star, saling menyapa dengan kalimat _Gokigen'yoh_ dan memanggil seniornya dengan sebutan _neesama,_ rambut di roll seperti ratu rococo, dan masih banyak lagi rumor yang beredar menganai SMA satu ini.

"EHHHHH?!"

"SMA SAKURA YANG _ITU? "_

 _"_ Kenapa selalu Kuroko! Hiks"

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK POPULER?"

"..."

" _sakura... Wa kuroi,_ Kitakore! "

"KUROKOOOOOO! "

Alis Tetsuya berkedut melihat kelakuan teman satu timnya, dengan berat hati ia menawarkan kuenya. "Kalian mau? " tawar Tetsuya.

"oh, _Arigatou_ , Kuroko" Tanpa rasa malu Taiga mencomot dua dan melahapnya sekaligus, pipinya menggembung seperti tupai saat mengunyahnya. Ia tidak sadar Tetsuya memberinya tatapan sinis dan menjauhkan sisa kuenya dari tangan manusia rakus bersurai merah.

"HNGGH! " Taiga memegang dadanya dan merasakan kaos katun hitamnya, mukanya memerah dan ekspresinya seperti mencapai nirvana. "Ini enak banget! Kayak buatan professional gilaak, gue kira semua cewek Jepang nggak bisa masak!" tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan watak aslinya, seperti preman.

Dari arah bawah ring Riko melempar bola basket ke kepala Taiga, membuatnya terpelanting. "woa, _Naisu shuto (nice shoot) ,_ Riko! " Izuki Shun memberinya jempol dengan senyuman gigi.

Shun seperti mendapat pencerahan, mengeluarkan buku lawakan miliknya dan menuliskan pencerahan itu sambil berbicara, "hmm... _Naisu... Aisu (Nice Ice) Kitakore!"_ Riko mengacuhkan kelakuan eksentriknya.

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Riko mendekati Tetsuya, "Hmph! Emang seberapa enak sih kuenya, masakan ku juga enak kok, cuman rasanya unik... " dumel dirinya. Riko mengambil satu kue dan yang lainnya menahan napas, menunggu verdict dari hakim. Semoga aja kuenya memberi ilham ke pelatih satu ini.

"Rasa ini..." ekspresinya menggelap "ENAAAAK banget! Rasanya...rasanya seperti sedang menikmati teh di kebun jeruk sambil bercanda dengan teman perempuan bergaun a'la Eropa ! ADA APA INI?! Mereka menawarkan teh kepadaku! " Riko kaget, ia menyaksikan halusinasi saat memakan kue!

Eksklamasi gembira langsung memenuhi ruangan, mereka jadi tidak sabar untuk mencobanya juga. Tapi Riko menatap mereka dengan tajam seperti gorilla wanita yang melindungi anaknya saat mereka mencoba untuk menyicipi, lengkap demgan aura liar dan bunyi 'uu aa' background musicnya. Tolong jangan bilang ke Riko kalau aku memanggilnya gorilla wanita.

Tetsuya langsung dihujani tatapan Riko, ia menaruh tangannya di pundak Tetsuya, "Nikahin dia, Kuroko-kun!" dia memberi Tetsuya jempol. Bunga bermekaran di belakangnya seperti efek pada manga shoujo.

Mata Tetsuya melebar, ngelatur apa pelatihnya ini.

"Woi, Riko! " Junpei memberikan 'chop' pada kepala Riko, memberi tanda berhenti pada jalan pikirannya.

" _Arigato_ , Riko-san" dia benar-benar berterimakasih, tanpa tatapan gorilla wanita Riko (sekali lagi jangan bilang ke Riko kalau aku memanggilnya gorilla wanita), Tetsuya mungkin hanya akan tersisa debu dan air mata.

Diam-diam Tetsuya memasukkan madeleinenya ke dalam tas, dalan saat-saat seperti inilah ia merasa bersyukur memiliki hawa tipis. Ia akan memakannya di rumah, jauh dari tangan-tangan orang lain.

"Yak, istirahat selesai!" Tiga tepukan tangan yang keras sukses membuat semua orang yang hadir pucat pasi, "Waktunya latihan lagi!"

...

T B C

-/-

 **A/N:**

 **Heluuu *bersembunyi dari balik panci***

 **Yep, ga nyangka udah setahun nggak update ini, sampai berdebu filenya di lappy.**

 **Di chapter ini lebih ke pengenalan karakter 'Yuuri' dan sahabatnya, gimana mereka berinteraksi, dan pembentukan dunia dimana SMA Sakura bener-bener ada di dalam Kurobas. Kasarnya kalau dalam dunia anime, masuk ke filler.**

 **Aku menggunakan nama lengkap saat pertama kali disebutkan dalam narasi, nama asli (given name) pada penggunaan narasi selanjutnya, dan nama keluarga / panggilan sesuai dengan tokoh yang bicara setiap kali berdialog.**

 **:**

 **Pertama kali narasi : Yamashita Momo (family name-given name)**

 **Kedua kali narasi: Momo (given name)**

 **Dialog : "Mo-chan" "Momo" "Yamashita-kun"**

 **. . .**

 **Aku juga bakal ngegunain style DBL buat perlombaan nanti, mulai dari musiknya dan tata acaranya. Karena sudah nyaksiin sendiri euphoria waktu nonton DBL di tribun penonton, teriak-teriak sampai tenggorokan kering kerontang, nangis jejeritan, dan sempet ngedokumentasiin tim sekolah waktu lagi latihan (sekaligus cuci mata :p) , aku harap dapat membawa pengalaman itu kedalam FF ini.**

 **Dan yang lebih penting, biar nggak terlalu mirip canon-ssu!**

 **Tapi alurnya masih sama kok~**

 **...**

 **Makasih sudah membaca FF ini :') seneng banget ngebaca review-review kalian.**

 **Selamat Puasa bagi yang melaksanakan!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
